SpeedySkip
SpeedySkip, '''formerly known as '''OliverAndEdward13 is a member of the community who joined in December 2015. He currently has over 10,000 subscribers. Beginnings OliverAndEdward13 first joined YouTube on December 2nd, 2015, joining due to having watched many other Thomas and Friends YouTubers and wanting to try it out himself. His first uploaded video was a simple trailer video, which was uploaded on December 23rd, that same year. On the same day, he uploaded the first episode of his series "Splinters and Ashes". Season 1 On December 23rd 2015, the aforementioned "Splinters and Ashes" began its first season. The season had 10 episodes, and after it finished, OliverAndEdward13 created and uploaded a special entitled "The Sudrian Railway Show", which was split into three parts. Episode List # The Mighty Pranksters # Thomas' Snowy Christmas (3 Parts) # Oliver (2 Parts) # The Tale of Neil (2 Parts) # Thomas and the Oil Tanker # Dreams # Luke and Duke # An Unexpected Visit # The Illuminati Hunters (2 Parts) # Returns and Revenges Season 2 After "The Sudrian Railway Show", OliverAndEdward took a break from the series, deciding to make a few remakes. Then, on September 26th, over four months after the special, the first episode of Season 2 was uploaded. As of now, the season is only at seven episodes. # Arlesdale Takedown # The Lamp # William # Gordon and Kyle (2 Parts) # S.C.Ruffy's Replacement # Phillip and the Future # A Blast From The Present (2 Parts) 1,000 Subscribers On July 13th, 2017, OliverAndEdward13 hit 1,000 subscribers. A few hours after he hit 1,000, he made a response video, thanking everyone for 1,000 subs, and announcing a Q&A to celebrate. Remakes When OliverAndEdward13 makes remakes, he goes by making a Season 1 episode, to a Season 2 episode, all the way to a Season 7 episode. Then he repeats the process with different episodes. He also tends to randomly make Song Remakes, Movie Remakes and Season 20-21 remakes. The Remakes OliverAndEdward13 has made so far are: Season 1: # Thomas And Gordon # Henry's Special Coal # Thomas's Christmas Party # The Flying Kipper Season 2: # Duck Takes Charge # The Diseasel # Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree Season 3: # Bulgy # No Joke For James # Escape Season 4: # Henry And The Elephant # Bowled Out # Steam Roller Season 5: # Busy Going Backwards # Double Teething Troubles # Horrid Lorry Season 6: # Twin Trouble # Edward The Really Useful Engine # Thomas And The Jet Engine Season 7: # Something Fishy # Gordon And Spencer # Spotless Record Songs: # We Make A Team Together # The Island Song # Thomas Anthem # That's What Friends Are For # He's Full Of Surprises # Will You Won't You # Troublesome Trucks # Streamlining # You Can Only Be You # The Shooting Star Is Coming Through # Will You Won't You (Remade) # I'm Full Of Surprises # Never Never Never Give Up # 6 Small Wheels # Accidents Will Happen # Night Train # Who's Thomas? # This Is The Hottest Place In Town Trivia * For the first episode "The Mighty Pranksters", OliverandEdward13 had a friend help with the video be voicing Ben and Sir Topham Hatt. But he was never seen since that video. * After "S.C Ruffey's Replacement", OliverandEdward13 started to write scripts to his episodes. * The reason the series was not named was because it wasn't even gonna be a series at all as they were just random videos he made. * In the early August of 2017, the Series was finally given a name. The name being, of course, "Splinters And Ashes". Category:2015 Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers